


Guilty Of Loving You

by BuildMeTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, based off song, fluffly and sweet, idk just a nice short read, music inspired, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildMeTheMoon/pseuds/BuildMeTheMoon
Summary: He stood in the doorway, crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. A smile spread on his face as he watched you.There you were. In one of his over sized shirts and a pair of his boxers, your hips gently swaying side to side waiting for the vocalist to start before you could really get in to the song. You looked disheveled, borderline frumpy, and absolutely breathtaking.





	Guilty Of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize this work, please see notes at the end
> 
> Inspired by the song Guilty by Al Bowlly

Jesse rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, nearly tripping over the boots he had kicked off the night before in a hurry to get to bed. He had come in late that night and desperately wanted to lay down in a real bed and hold you close. He’d managed to pull on some sweat pants and left on his undershirt before flopping in to bed as gently as one could flop. He knew you’d be happy to see him, but you could both be happy and well rested together in the morning he figured before slipping into blissful slumber.  
He slowly walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Something smelled delicious. He felt like someone in those old cartoons where they floated as the aroma led them to something wonderful. It was definitely bacon with an underlying sweetness that had him hopeful it’d be pancakes, hot syrup, and lots of butter.  
He caught the tail end of Walk The Line by Johnny Cash as the song faded out. There were a few moments of silence before the room began to fill with the crackle of static which was joined by a band playing a relaxed tune.  
He stood in the doorway, crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. A smile spread on his face as he watched you.  
There you were. In one of his over sized shirts and a pair of his boxers, your hips gently swaying side to side waiting for the vocalist to start before you could really get in to the song. You looked disheveled, borderline frumpy, and absolutely breathtaking.

You’d just flipped the plate sized pancake waiting till you were sure it was cooked through before scooping it up and adding it to the small mountain you had created. You knew you loved pancakes, but never met someone who loved them as much as Jesse McCree. You smile as the serenading voice began, you lolled your head side to side, closing your eyes for a second letting the pan reheat.

  
_**Is it a sin? Is it a crime? Loving you dear, like I do?**_

  
Just as you were about to pour batter in the pan, because you didn’t believe it was possible to actually have too many pancakes, Jesse’s arm came around and turned off the burner.  
You spun around, smile already beaming as your eyes met his. His smile matched yours.

 ** _If it’s a crime, then I’m guilty. Guilty of loving you._**  
Jesse took you hand placing a small kiss on the back then gently pulled you to the center of the kitchen. Your smile grew as you gripped his hand, placing your other on his shoulder. His metal hand moved to rest on the small of you back, and you both began to dance.  
He hugged you closer, gently singing the lyrics in your ear “ _ **Maybe I’m wrong dreaming of you. Dreaming the lonely night through, If it’s a crime then I’m guilty. Guilty of dreaming of you”**_

  
You could hear the grin in his voice as he continued _**“What can I do? What can I say? After I’ve taken the blame? You say we’re through, you’ll go your way. But I’ll always feel just the same. Maybe I’m right, maybe I’m wrong. Loving you dear like I do. If it’s a crime then I’m guilty.**_  
_**Guilty of loving you.**_ ”

  
He then stepped away urging you to spin theatrically away from him, then taking your hand and pulling you in and dipping you.The song hit it's crescendo as you landed in his arms. You stuck your leg out and threw your head back, being as over the top as possible.  
Jesse took this as an invitation, which it was, and planted kisses all over your neck with obscene noises that made you laugh loudly.  
It was music to his ears; no singer or band could compare. Jesse let you stand back up, supporting you as giggles threatened to make you stumble. You buried your face in his chest, your cheeks burned from blushing and hurt from the non-stop smiling. You kissed him, wanting to steal that grin off his face. He eagerly let you, wrapping his arms around you. Breaking the kiss to give you a quick one on your forehead before resting his head atop yours and inhaling the floral scent of your hair.  
It didn’t go with the aroma of pancakes very well, but it was the aroma of you. And he loved you more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize this work from an old fandom, pls be cool. Contact me on my main blog if you need conformation. Those stories were deleted as was my old account just because I wanted fresh start.  
> And by fresh start I mean improving my old works.  
> Any typos or mistakes, please let me know! Constructive criticism welcome, but please be gentle.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
